The Tragedy of Zelda: Legends Reborn
by RamenNoodlesX
Summary: A sequel taking place ten years after my previous TOZ work. The Kingdom of Hyrule has fallen to Ganondorf who now reigns over it. And those who oppose his power now live in hiding in underground networks called the Underground Hyrule still believing in the day hope is reborn. That day has come, and it is time to reclaim their world! The revenge seeking hero and princess will fight!
1. The Tragedy Begins

**ALRIGHT! Here is what you guys wanted :D! The sequel to my short story, The Tragedy of Zelda! If you are reading this without reading that first, well one that's lame :/. And two, you don't NECESSARILY have to read it to get this but its only two chapters so please :D! But if you REALLY hate me and don't want to then for the most part it is self explanatory. But seriously, READ IT! Anyway here is my new dramatic series :)! Also if someone would like to make a cool book cover for me, I would love them FOREVER!**

_The Kingdom of Hyrule_, _When all was chaos, the goddesses descended and gave order and life to the world. They granted power equally to all who dwelt in the light, and then returned to the heavens. The lands where the goddesses descended came to be known as the Sacred Realm. For ages, the people lived at ease, content in mind and body..._

_However, many times before Ganandorf, The King of Evil. has attempted to take control of Hyrule and the world itself. Ganondorf often seeked the omniscient Triforce. The Triforce has the power to grant the wish of whomever touches it, and molds the Sacred Realm to reflect that person's heart. The Triforce does not discriminate between "good" or "evil". However, if a person without an equal balance of power, wisdom, and courage makes a wish, the Triforce will split into its three separate parts: the piece that best personifies the wish-maker will be the only piece to remain in hand, whilst the other two will take residence in whosoever most personifies them. These people who received a piece were Zelda, the princess of Hyrule. Link, the hero of time, and Ganandorf himself the King of Evil. Each receiving a Triforce of Wisdom, Courage, and Power respectively._

_To grant his wish of conquering the entire world. He frequently wields his Triforce of Power, and stages coups against the Royal Family of Hyrule to take the Hyrulean Throne by force and try to claim the Triforce. But each time he has failed, defeated by the hero of time, the bearer of the Triforce of Courage Link. Despite the impossible, a different Link reincarnated through time did the possible and sent the evil away every time. Becoming a hero time and time again and finding peace for the world. Except one time, where Link failed... The Legend of Zelda ended, and the Tragedy began. The Kingdom fell, its people killed or enslaved, and the few that got away now live in hiding and ruin. Zelda, their princess managed to escape with her life and the two pieces of the Triforce Ganandorf sought. Bearing the last hope of the world. A child. A child who grew up raised to be a hero to the age of five by his mother. Until she passed away from illness. Four years after, this boy lives in the Underground Hyrule. An underground world that lives separate and with the world above them. A world created by the boy's mother to keep her people, and anyone at all safe but most importantly...she wanted to keep...hope safe and alive just like her lover wanted her too. Known as the wisest and most courageous woman in the world, she died believing in hope. And sang a song before she died to her son._

_Her son, growing up in a world for four more years where people have lost hope. Trained and trained. Becoming stronger quickly over time as it was his destiny he was told by the Minish to be strong. The Minish __kept him safe from dangers and raised him. He was told he would one day save the world, kill Ganondorf. And he repeated it to himself over and over again. Seeking revenge, for his people, his world, his father, and most definitely his mother he loved more than anything. This boy, our hero...his name...was Link!_

"Wow, what a history lesson mother, that was...most...saddening to read. But why must I read book, after book? Day after day? Surely there must be a reason! And I know, the time will come when I will know that answer. But living in this temple my whole life is exhausting! I want to see the world down there mother!" A young girl spoke to a godly figure before her.

"Hmm...well. Your wish will come true little one. That was the last book you must read and memorize. Your lessons are done. There is no more for me to teach you in this short time, you must now learn and grow on your own...in the world below." With a flick of this godly woman, she made a portal appear in this temple's library. The young girl hopped from her seat and looked over at it.

"Is...this for real mother? I'm...actually going to the world below? This is great!" The young girl said excitedly and hugged her mother. "Come! Let us go together and-"

"No. I am sorry little one. But I cannot go with you. My place is up here. Your place has always been down there with the people who need you." The godly figure kneeled down before the young girl. Caressing her head and bringing her close.

"You're...not...coming with me?" The little girl looked up to her mother with tears. And hugged her tightly. "I..I do not wish to go mother!"

"You must...you are needed little one. The world needs you. I know it will be hard to leave...its hard for me to give you up. I have grown to love you dearly...Zelda. But...I know of a way to make you forget the pain you feel now. Forget everything except what you need to know."

"Mommy?" What do you mean?" The young girl looked up to her mother who put a hand on her and glowed with magic.

"You will forget this temple. You will forget the life you have lived with me. You will forget it all besides the knowledge you have accumulated, the abilities I have taught you, and your destiny you must fulfill." The young girl began to lose consciousness.

"N-no..mother...I don't...want to forget." She tried to stay awake as her mind began to lose memories that flashed before her eyes and then disappeared.

"I know...i'm so sorry. I have to. But...I will leave you with a gift. A mother's undying love. You will never forget...that your mother loved you Zelda..." She bestowed upon the girl a light. A gift. And the girl lost consciousness.

The godly figure lifted the girl with tears in her eyes and guided herself to the portal. Looking down on it and through to the world below.

"My child. Be safe. May the gods watch over you and protect you on your journey. I will always care and love you. I am not allowed to interfere with your life, but I will help in anyway I can. But I fear, you may not see me ever again...for I may call myself your mother. But I am merely you, and you are I. I must return to my true home...your heart. It is time."

The godly figure turned into a ball of light. And many more balls of light joined it. They all poured themselves into the young girl's body who was floating in midair above the portal. She quickly began to descend to the world below. Straight through the portal. From the sky above, the girl turns into from the world below a shooting star. A legend foretold this day, the day where hope is born again!

Around the world people witnessed the spectacle. All looking up to the sky to see the spectacle known as "Hylia's Light." The sign of hope foretold by the people of the Underground. But...to the evil of the world. This light...was known...as the star that brings forth destruction to them. Ending their foretold long era of evil.

"Your evilness! The star has fallen!" A fiery witch roamed the room of darkness and black flames adorned on the wall, with purple symbols all around. There sat a dark king who waited nearly ten years for this day.

"Indeed! The day has come! We must send armies by the thousands at once!" An icy witch flew around the room this time with the other.

"...So it is time then? The day I have waited for all this time has come at last!" The evil king rose from his chair and he walked down the long purple carpet to a huge black door. He grinned an evil grin and opened the doors to his kingdom. The land once known as Hyrule, now his kingdom. He steps out onto a balcony to a loud applause and many of his servants cheering for him.

"The Dark Lord!"

"Our lord!"

"The Great King of Evil!"

They all cheered and praised their lord. All monsters of the dark world that have come to serve under him. The king himself who looked onto all of his servants stopped them with a rise of his hand. Silence. Broken not so soon after with the voice of their king.

"My humble servants...creatures of the dark...monsters of evil...today is a great day in our humble kingdom's history...for it is today! On this day, that Hylia's Star has fallen!"

The creatures all began talking among themselves.

"Hylia's star! The day of legend!"

"Today? The day where _they _will come for us an dour king?"

"What do we do your highness!" One called out to the king who was accompanied by the two witches.

The king close his eyes for a moment. He rose his arms once again to quell them before speaking.

"It is simple what we will do. What we _must _do. I will send the strongest of our armies there to destroy the hope the gods have sent to stop me. To finally destroy the peace at which the fallen still tries to hang onto. Those that wish to go against me will finally fall. Those that believe they stand a chance will understand what it is like to be squashed, crushed, and erased from this world!"

The crowd of monsters and evils all get riled up. The roaring thunder of drums in the crowd. The scream of monsters shrieks in the air.

"They sent this world hope. I shall send them...despair. Years ago, I staged a monumental attack on this kingdom! I conquered it with the might of the evils of this world! I vanquished its hero...the Hero of Time with my bare hands! Yet...I made a mistake in my haste. I failed to end its princesses's life with my own hands. Letting her escape, and allow hope to continue to strive in small pieces in this world..._MY..._ world. But no more! It all ends today! For no matter how much light there is the world, there will always be darkness to swallow it all! Go my servants, go to the site of the star! And end its life, take what I need from it. But be weary, for I fear where that star landed...the one bears the one power that can oppose me...oppose us...must be there as well...the next...hero of time!"

The armies of monsters all cheer and gather their weapons, armor, and anything else they feel they must take. And all begin their march to the site of the star. And with the day, turns to night. Where we find a warrior on the hunt.

A deer runs through the forest, being hunted by a fearsome animal of great caliber it seems. The deer's foot steps are frantic, its movements are frenzied. It flees with its life through the forest trying to escape for its life. It can feel it is getting closer, and tries to run faster and faster. Running into an open area of the forest where there is a waterfall. It looks around, it no longer feels the presence of its hunter. It feels it must have escaped. The deer is calm and creeps slowly over to the water for a drink. As it drinks, it gazes into the crystal blue, clear water. And stares oddly at it. It believes it sees something in the water...something...green.

"Hyah!" Hands come out of the water and drags the deer underwater. The deer struggles to get free but it cannot. It is held tightly by small arms and slowly struggles less and less. Dying.

The boy comes out the water with its prize. A deer it was hunting drenched in water. The boy catches his breathe. He was young, 10 year old boy. Blonde messy hair, green raggedy clothes, and bright blue eyes. He had long pointy ears with a long sword on his back with a wooden shield adorned with leather gloves.

"How...was that Jotari?" The boy calls out to a young minish a little bit smaller than him. The minish boy wore an orange winter cap with a white cotton ball on top. A yellow shirt with a blue bow, and an orange vest and white shoes. The skin of the boy was very pale, and their faces are very rounded and slender. His eyes were large and beady. And like the boy Link, had large pointy ears.

"A minute and ten seconds Link!" The minish came running to Link who pulled the deer away from the water. The boy took off his clothes, drying them. As he smirked at his work.

"Phew! That beat he old record of...?" Link said in a mocking voice.

"A minute...and 15 seconds...Link.." Jotari said shyly.

"And that old record belonged too...?" Link said getting closer to Jotari.

"Y-you Link. You know that." Jotari said.

"Yeah, but sometimes it doesn't hurt to hear it." Link said putting his for the most part dried off clothes back on smiling at his good friend Jotari.

"Geeze Link! You're so strong, I can't even hold a sword like you can. Or well do anything like you can. Even that strong hyah! You always do." Jotari said examining the dear.

"That's a dear killed without blood shed. A dear killed with courage and skill, not strength Jotari. My mom always told me it isn't one's strength that matters. Its one's heart. You may not be the strongest Jotari, but you have one of the biggest hearts. And that's what gives you real strength." Link said patting him on the back.

"Y-yeah! You're right Link! I am strong! I do have heart!" Jotari exclaimed with confidence.

"Yeah! Now help me carry this back to the village." Link winked at Jotari.

"W-what...i'm...not that strong..." Jotari said scared.

"Oh come on! You can uh...help at least!" Link then bickered with Jotari who noticed a glowing object falling from the sky. "L-look Link! What's that."

"Huh...w-woah!" Link stared mesmerized by this star. He felt an odd feeling, a pulling.

"H-hey Link...don't you think we should get going?" Jotari pulled on Link.

"H-huh...why?" Link looked confused.

"There is a giant star coming right at us." He said simply.

Linked looked back up at the sky. The star was definitely getting closer and bigger.

"Oh you're right! We gotta go Jotari-" Jotari was already running away. Link questioned his best friend's loyalty a lot.

Link ran around in a circle frantically. Not sure what to do but run around in a circle screaming. Until he noticed the star had actually gotten smaller, and began to take shape. Looking at it, something inside him was telling him something. "This is going to hurt."

The star crashed into Link making him slide on the ground and into a tree. Making a dirt trail behind him as the back of his head hit the tree hard making him lose consciousness.

"...Hey! Hey!" Link thought he was hearing a familiar annoying sound but he doesn't know why. His eyes slowly gained its vision again. He thought he saw an angel, a beautiful angel.

"Hey! Wake up kid! Don't die! I don't want to have to be responsible for burying you!" Link suddenly felt his angelic impression of this girl slowly fading away along with his vision and began to fade out again.

"No, no! Don't die! Umm, I know! This is where...i should use...life saving techniques. Okay umm, well I have to umm. Come on Zelda think!"

Link thought to himself, "Zel...da? Zelda? Mom? Is that you?" Link couldn't tell for sure. The girl certainly resembled his mother but Link could tell she was younger and smaller.

"Darn! I can't remember the correct procedure for this, I do remember one thing I could try. But...must I really do it for this boy? A complete stranger? Sigh. I must uphold responsibility for my actions." The girl leaned in closely to the barely conscious Link and pulled his head closer to her face. She was blushing Link noticed. He felt he was about to fall a sleep until the girl embraced him and did something remarkable. She...kissed him!

Link's eyes opened up all the way. His consciousness returning completely and stared hard at the girl in front of him, getting a clear look at her. She had long blonde hair and wore a red beaded necklace as well as pink shoulder cape that on her shoulders attached to a golden piece. a royal gown with white gloves, lavender top, pink skirt with a blue , rectangular center piece on it with a triangle symbol at the center of that. On her head a golden circlet with a pink jewel embedded in the center of it in the shape of a shield and white winged hair ornaments. Her eyes were closed as she kissed Link but when they finally opened, Link saw beautiful blue-grey eyes that stared into his.

Her lips felt soft, but she was aggressive and firm with her grip on Link. Link did not know what to say or do...is what I would like to say but he did have to say something ash she pulled away. Both shyly blushing.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU CRAZY GIRL?" Link backed up against the tree and Zelda took this as insult and stood before him.

"I JUST SAVED YOUR LIFE!" Zelda yelled back at him getting in his face again.

"BY KISSING ME?" Link got back in hers.

"WELL...I HAD TO TRANSFER THE HEALING MAGIC IN YOUR BODY IMMEDIATELY! I'M NOT SO HAPPY ABOUT KISSING YOU EITHER!" Zelda folded her arms and turned away.

"OH WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?" Link got up and looked at her. She was no angel he thought, but a demon.

"IT MEANS, THAT MAYBE I SHOULD HAVE LET YOU DIE!" Zelda retorted.

"DIE!? I WAS JUST GOING TO BE KNOCKED UNCONSCIOUS FROM A STAR THAT FELL OUT OF THE SKY WHICH WAS ACTUALLY SOME GIRL!" Link said walking off to his deer.

"OH...OH REALLY? SOME _GIRL?_" Zelda said emphasizing her words.

"YES...some...little girl!" Link stopped in front of the deer.

"Well then! I'll have you know I am a very important _little girl_ with a mission to do! Now...if you know what is bets for you. You shall lead me to where I must go." Zelda walked towards Link who was tying up his prey.

"And...why would I do that? What's so important about you?" Link couldn't believe he was letting his emotions get the best of him so easily. He was trained better than this.

"I...I'm not sure if I can tell you that. But you see, I must find somebody. It is very important that I do, and I landed here so he must be around somewhere." She looked around seeing no one around but Link.

"Well, its just you and me here girl. My friend was here but the person you're looking for sounds really important so it can't be him."

Zelda tried not to comment on how mean that sounded but pondered this for a moment.

"Where are we if I may ask you that?" She asked softly.

"What? You don't know where you are?" Link said very confused.

"Well..no... I did come down from the sky you know!"

"Oh sorry. I forgot that is completely normal to you which by the way it isn't! Where are you even from? How did you come down from the sky?" He asked looking up her. Zelda thought about this for a moment but nothing came to her. Nothing at all. No memories of her life.

"I...I don't know. I don't...remember anything about my life...just small details..." Zelda felt sad and a tear came down from her eye. Not even she knew why she was crying exactly. She felt like she lost someone. Link felt distraught by this. He panicked as he noticed another tear drop from her eye.

"Oh no! I'm sorry! Don't cry! Don't worry about it! You umm...probably lost your memory as you fell on me was all!" Link said waving his arms frantically.

"R-right...it will all come back too me sooner or later. Thank you. Umm..."

"Its Link. The name is Link." Link went back to his work.

Zelda took a step back in shock.

"Did you just say...its Link? Your name is Link? Oh my gosh...you're wearing the hero's clothes too!" She grabbed onto Link's sleeve and examined him.

"Umm...excuse me? This is just an outfit my mom sowed for me. Based off the hero yeah but-"

"Your hand! Show me your hand!" Zelda grabbed Link's left hand.

"H-hey! What are you do-?"

And there he saw on his left hand. The same triangle symbol that was on her dress. A triangle symbol, three triangles packed into one.

"W-what is this?" What are you doing to me? More magic?" Link stood up and looked at a mesmerized Zelda.

"You're the chosen one. The one i'm supposed to be looking for. The Hero of Time! Link!"

"What? I'm no hero girl. I'm just a hunter." Link said pulling away from Zelda.

"Link...listen closely to me. You aren't just some hunter. You're a hero, and that symbol on your hand is proof of that. Look at this." Zelda removed a glove on her right hand where a similar symbol to Link's was glowing on the back of hers.

"Woah, you have a symbol just like I do. Okay, what does all of this mean? Who are you and what's going on?" Link asked as Zelda came together and grabbed his left hand with her right hand. The symbols glowing brightly with a yellow light emitting from their hands.

"I am Princess Zelda. And you are Link, the hero of time. You the bearer of the Triforce of Courage, and I who bears the Triforce of Wisdom. I remember not about my past but I remember my destiny, to team up with he who bears that mark. And defeat the person who holds the last piece of the Triforce."

"...wait...the Triforce...then that means...the Triforce of Power...the one who bears that is.." Link pulled away from Zelda and turned. He clenched his fists tightly.

"L-link...are you okay?" Zelda walked over to him concerned.

"Hey...Zelda...right? I don't really get all of this but...you're saying that I have the power to defeat...to kill the one who has the Triforce of Power...right?" Link turned back and looked at Zelda who felt fear from the look in this boy's eyes. Anger. Pure anger and rage filled his eyes. His face like an angry wolf.

"Y-yes...you do. We do Link. We can save everything and-"

"Good. Then you can explain everything to me on the way back to the village." Link pulled the rope on the deer and began walking through the forest dragging it behind him.

"W-wait! Hold up! Wait for me Link! Why are you in such a hurry?" She stopped him on the shoulders.

"Because...the person who bears that power you're talking about..._he..._is the one responsible for killing my father. Forcing my mother to be ill with an incurable disease and thus killing her too. I swore to myself on my mother's death bed...THAT I WILL KILL GANANDORF AND TAKE REVENGE ON HIM! And I won't rest...until he is dead and gone from this world for good.

Zelda had no idea what pain Link was holding in his heart but only knew it was great. Greater than the light which empowers him. The light that can defeat Ganondorf only if it is pure. Zelda said not a word as she followed this angry boy at his side who said nothing to her. Her first impression of this boy was much better than the impression she has now. "A cute but annoying boy..." she thought but now its only..."...what a dangerous person he is..."

They headed back to the Minish village. Not knowing that the forces of evil were approaching, and that some evils already lurked in the shadows...

* * *

**OH SNAP! The dramatic series begins, many events are being put in motion very quickly! Ganondorf's army on the move, a revenge seeking hero, and his partner, a princess with no memories who's first moment together was a crash and a kiss! What will happen next? How will these two heroes work together to fulfill their destiny and end this Era of Tragedy! Look forward to the next chapter! Leave a review, favorite it if you like the chapter, and follow to keep up to date when the story continues! Chao!**


	2. Confronting Your Dark Side

**Chapter 2 is here noodles! Now I would like to request the fans to leave some constructive reviews for this series :D! I'm not totally informed about Legend of Zelda as I would like and EVERYTHING about it though I do triple check online for things I may know. If I make a mistake then be sure to correct me on it! Though I don't think i'll make too much or any at all but anyway enjoy the** **story!**

_The day has come for which the world's hope is reborn. Hylia's star has fallen, Princess Zelda, to the world and past that into the world of the Minish. A world that cannot be seen by adults and the people are as small as a thumb. Due to untold magic, Link has lived with the Minish for years as they keep him safe. Zelda was in the sky living in an known temple when she was sent down to the world with no memories of her life besides her destiny and things about herself. Now that our heroes have met up, they go to the Minish village not knowing of the dangers...the tragedy that awaits them._

"Umm! Link! H-hey Link! Can you wait up for a moment?" Princess Zelda chased after Link who was dragging a deer through the Minish Forests. Only thinking about one thing...revenge.

"Link! Hello? Princess talking!" She said in a royal, assertive tone. But Link carried on only thinking about Ganondorf. Zelda could tell his mind was in a dark place now. But Link doesn't know that the power he possesses won't be able to defeat anybody if his heart is plagued with darkness and revenge. Zelda had to bring him out of that place somehow. So she ran in front of Link and made him stop.

"What?" Link said forcefully.

"Is that how you're going to be the entire time?" Zelda got in his face. Link just looked away avoiding eye contact. "Hmph, you're...going to make me cry again!"

"W-what! N-no! Please...don't!" Link began to panic again. Zelda noticed he has a weak spot for tears. Her manipulative side was coming out, she was going to ring this out for as long as it worked on him.

"You...kissed me...and you just leave a girl hanging! How rude! I really want to cry now!" Zelda began to fake cry with a fake sad face. Letting Link panic like crazy. But his heart no longer being dragged into a dark place.

"I...I..i'm sorry Z-zelda! I mean, i'm not used to this sort of thing. So I don't know what to do after I uh..k-kiss...wait you kissed me!" Link realized.

"Oh...r-right...that I did...well there are rules to women you know!" Zelda quickly thought up.

"R-rules?" Link said confused.

"Mmhmm! Lots of them! Like uh...if a guy kisses...a girl...the guy must be kind to the girl all day! Otherwise she'll cry all day! Got that? Do you want me to cry?" Zelda began to feel bad for lying but Link made this too easy for her.

"O-oh! Well umm, then sure! I'll be nice to you! I'll try...at least...umm...just don't cry okay. I'm not so good with...a girl's tears..." Link rubbed the back of his head smiling. Zelda couldn't help but think about how chivalrous he is but sorta naive as well.

"Very well! Now umm..first thing you can do is um...talk to me!" Zelda said as they began to walk side by side. She got Link to think about something else thankfully. She needed to try to bring up the topic of their destinies later. But she can't help how easily his heart goes from light to dark. Has all the heroes been like this?

"O-okay...talk about what?" Link asked eyeing her. Zelda didn't think this far ahead.

"Umm...about yourself...I suppose. I would like to know more about you Link...ahem..." She said shyly.

"Okay umm, my name is Link. I'm ten years old, and i'm a hunter from the Minish village. Been training as a hunter from the age of five getting stronger and stronger. I'm good with anything Zelda! Swords, bows, bombs, shields, you name it! I'm an expert weapons master! I can even beat the adult class easily! I actually am going to graduate from Hunter's School today! So umm...is it okay if I ask about you too Zelda?"

"Oh yeah...sure that's fine. Well i'm nine years old. As you know, I can't remember my past, just images. I know I have a mother. I can't remember a father...umm I know a lot about the world and everything in it. I remember reading lots of books to learn about it, and i'm good with magic as you noticed. Though I don't have the capacity for any big spells like teleportation..." Zelda sighed but she looked to Link who was admiring her with big eyes. "Umm...you okay Link?"

"YOU CAN DO MAGIC?" Link said exhilarated.

"Umm...y-yeah I just used magic on you Link..." Zelda pulled away scared of Link.

"Oh that was magic huh? I couldn't grasp magic no matter how hard someone tired to teach it to me." Link said remembering the day he burned down a school. Good times he believed.

"Well there is no way I could use a sword very well. Maybe a bow perhaps?"

"Oh yeah sure, i'm pretty sure you would be great at that! So we're like partners now right? This is going to be great! I can get hurt all I want and then you can heal me with your magic kiss thingy. I'll be invincible!" Link exclaimed.

"Umm...magic isn't infinite. And using it like that takes a lot out of me! But yeah...were partners...I guess you could say. Umm Link?"

"Yeah Zelda?"

"Well...I I'm not sure if I should ask you this...but...do I remind you of somebody?" Zelda stopped and looked into Link's eyes.

Link looked back at her and looked into her eyes. Zelda felt the rage and sadness come from Link's heart and flow to his mind and eyes.

"No...sorry Zelda you don't." Link carried on.

"Oh...I uh..see..." It was silent again as they marched through the forests. Zelda pondering on how they will make it to the end of this journey. Zelda without her memories and Link with darkness in his heart.

Without realizing it she ran into Link who stopped in front of her.

"Ow! Hey Link why'd you stop?" Zelda asked as she walked in front of him to see had a horrified expression. "L-link...?"

She looked to where he was looking and stopped in fear herself. She saw the village that Link had mentioned before. In ruins...and on fire. Monsters everywhere that destroyed the many homes of the Minish. And one by one some were thrown into a circle at the center of the village to be executed...one by one. Women and children fleeing for their lives as monsters with long spears and pig like bodies chased them up the hill which led into the forest Link and Zelda were about to come out of.

"Ah! Link! Please help us! We're under attack!" A young minish girl ran up the hell first with her mother as moblins ran up the hill with their spears stretched out.

"Link! Please you must do something!" Her mother said as they hid behind Link and Zelda.

"L-link..? What do we do?" Zelda asked him watching in fear.

"You stand back and watch over those two. I'll take care of these pigs." Link unsheathed his sword and readied his shield.

"W-wait! You're really going to fight those things? They're huge! You can die!" Zelda tried to pull on Link's shirt urging him to run but he stood his ground.

"Then what would I do if you got hurt...partner?" He smiled as he looked at Zelda. Zelda blushed at his smile and pulled away. "Don't worry. I won't die. I promise you as your new partner, I will never die! And I won't let you die either!"

"...You're not going...to leave me alone?" Zelda felt her words weren't exactly her own. But someone else's. Same for Link who replied.

"...Not ever again..." Link assured her as he then rushed down the hill at the two pigs like monsters.

"Then...i'll make sure you keep that promise! Zelda's mark on her left hand glowed as she analyzed the two enemies in front of her. She had read many books and knew all about the monsters of the world. "Link! They're Moblins! Pig like...or bulldog like creatures belonging to the goblin race. The ones in front of us are using spears and are good with direct attacks but not slashing. So be sure to dodge their first attacks!"

"Yes Ms. Reads-a-lot!" The first moblin charged at Link with his spear but Link jumped on the spear. Smirking at the surprised Moblin. The moblin tossed Link over and behind him. The other Moblin was now charging at Link from behind and the first one tried again. Link blocked the second one with his shield and slashed at the first one's spear, breaking it easily and proceeded to stabbing the first one in the gut. It wrenched over in pain and dropped to the ground. Link felt the second one trying harder to break his shield and get through. Link simply let him get through and step to the side, the Moblin who couldn't stop soon enough simply rushed a spear through the other Moblin's head. He let go of his spear and turned to Link who already jumped up and slashed with his sword horizontally. Cutting off that moblin's head.

Zelda stood surprised at the feat this ten year old boy performed easily. "You...weren't kidding about your skills Link..." Zelda said simply.

"Heh! Of course! I made a promise to you didn't I partner? I'll make sure we both stay alive now! Alright Zelda?" He smiled at her sheathing his sword and shield.

"Right...thank you Link...oh watch out!" Zelda conjured up a fireball and shot at right at Link who ducked. AFter realizing he was still alive he looked back to see a black bat lying there burnt.

"I said I wouldn't die but that doesn't mean you have to try to burn my head off! Bipolar much?" Link retorted.

"I saved your life!" Zelda pouted and looked away.

"From a Keese? A little bat? And if you could've used fire magic like that then why didn't you do it before?" Link got up and walked over to her.

"Well...I uhh...thought you had it all under control...partner!" She patted his shoulders as Link felt he would be saving her a lot without getting much thanks for a while.

"You two...saved us...!" The mother came out from a bush with her child.

"Thank you Link! Zelda!" The little girl said to them both smiling.

"Its no problem little one. It was nothing." Zelda said smiling, acting like a humble princess. Link couldn't believe she said it was nothing when all she did wa skill a bat. But Link felt there was something odd here. That girl looked familiar...like he hasn't seen her in a long time.

"Here Zelda, a gift!" The little girl handed Zelda a red jewel.

"Ah, why thank you little one!" Zelda reached out for it until Link noticed too soon.

"Wait! Zelda how does that little girl know your name?" Link yelled out as the mother tackled Link and put a jewel on his back causing a painful shock to his body.

Zelda noticed too late and touched the jewel from the kid causing her pain to her body.

"Ow! Link!" Zelda shrieked at Link in pain forced the mother off of him and tackled the little girl and tossed her aside. Link then quickly pulled away from the both of them. Sword drawn again.

"Huff...Huff...are you okay Zelda?" Link asked as Zelda lied on his back.

"Yeah...I think..how did you realize so soon?" Zelda said gasping.

"That girl...she drowned along with her mother in a lake years ago! I thought she looked familiar, but when she said your name. I knew something wasn't right because no one should know you besides me." Link said wincing from the pain.

"Hehe! Good job _hero! _How clever of you!" The little girl retorted with an evil laugh. But we already got what our master needed from the both of you.

"Zel...I think I need some book smarts again..." Link said trying to stand up fully.

"Right..." Zelda's symbol glowed again. "...They're ReDeads...they are highly emaciated, undead humanoid creatures, closely resembling zombies. ReDeads are capable of completely halting the movement of their prey with their gaze when they come close; concurrently, they emit blood-curdling screams to terrify their unfortunate victim. They will then close in on their stunned victim, and in most games will attach to them to drain their...life energy! Link they took our..."

"Yeah...life energy...I feel dead." Link lost most of his strength and could no longer stand on both legs and fell to his knees with Zelda on his back.

"Oh that's just temporary princess and hero!" The mother spoke as her and the kid removed their disguises revealing an appearance of emaciated corpses wearing a wooden mask. "Be grateful we didn't bite! Now we have other people to feast on but now that we found you, our master wanted you two to have a gift." The mother and child then raised the jewels which had turned black and threw it down in front of Link and Zelda.

"Hope you two...aren't afraid of shadows hehe..." The two retreated into the forest no where to be in sight. As two black portals appeared in front of them.

"Shoot...Zelda...can you walk now?" Link asked her.

"Y-yea...I think i'm fine now." Zelda got off his back and stood on the ground.

"Okay...good...I want you to get out of here now. Run as fast as you can to the Eastern Forest. There is another village there...andshit!" Link winced in pain. His life energy was drained more than Zelda's was.

"Link! I'm not leaving you! We have to stick together! I need you! (I'm not losing you again Link! We just reunited!)

"This...isn't the time to argue Zelda! Run!" Link said forcefully. (I...i'm sorry...I can't protect you so well yet.)

But it was too late, the two portals emitted two black figures that surprised Link and Zelda.

"W-what...is going on here...Zelda?" Link asked backing away with his sword drawn The two figures took a step forward out the portals.

"I...i'm not sure...no wait. I know about these things...Shadows...mimics of people from a dark realm." Zelda said covering her hands.

"Correct again...know it all." Said the dark figured mimic of Zelda.

"Ah, so this is the world of light? Seems boring." The dark figure that mimicked Link said yawning.

The two dark figures were exact replicas of Link and Zelda. Except their hair was both white, and their eyes were a deep red, and their skin was dark as night. Dark Link's sleeves and pants legs were white like Link's were however.

"W-what the heck do you two want?" Link yelled at them with his sword pointed at his doppelganger.

"Don't get so angry bro! We're just here to deliver a message to to the both of you for now. We're not supposed to kill you two..._yet._" He said drawing his sword to Link. " I don't want the thought sof death to you know...remind you of your mother. Who is if you don't remember, dead!

"Don't call...me bro and don't talk about my mother!" Link rushed at Dark Link with a clanging of swords as an enraged Link slashed at him. Dark link easily blocking the enraged Link's attacks.

"Link! Don't! He's baiting you! These things know everything we know! They're using that against us!" Zelda took a step forward only to nearly dodge a dark fireball her clone made.

"Ohhh worried about your crush there _princess?_"

"Shut up! He is not my crush!" Zelda conjured up a fireball herself.

"Oh sure! Of course! But you know...its odd. You are here to try to save the world that your past reincarnation sent into turmoil! Ain't that cute!" She made a black fireball appear in her hand.

"W-what are you talking about?"

"Oh! So you really don't know know? Here is a little lesson then for the smart little girl. To you humans, this era is known as the Era of Tragedy. For the first time Ganondorf has won. But what made things so different this time...hmm. Strange isn't it?"

"What..are you getting at?" Zelda shot her magic at her which the dark zelda countered with hers and from the smoke of the fire tackled Zelda and pinned her to the ground.

"Your past reincarnation gave Ganondorf the power to win! Its your fault that we're even here in the first place princess! How do you think we discovered this place? And guess what...everywhere you go. Tragedy will befall anyone around you especially that boy there. He is doomed to die if he sticks with you." She forced Zelda's head to look at Link who was struggling to win.

"Oh nice one! Almost had me that time! Always tried to get strong so mommy would be proud of you! Opps, there I go again bringing up dead women!" The Dark Link mocked Link who struck blindly at him.

"Shut up! Shut up! SHUT UP!" Link exclaimed.

"Awh, I don't mind to bro! It just slips out of my mouth! But this is just sad, i'm you and i'm winning! Haha!" The Dark link finally got serious and pushed Link back.

"Darn it..." Link blocked with his shield and he was pushed back to the ground blocking his clone's attacks.

"You see princess? He is going to have to die now. All we wanted to do was talk but he charged in. Sigh..."

"What do you mean...tragedy will befall me wherever I go...answer me!" An angry zelda yelled up at her clone.

"Hmph, its a curse you have Zelda. Everywhere you go from now on people will die. People will be killed. Look around you, the moment you arrive people start dying! Its a curse that you have, you're a disaster Zelda. Any this little quest you were sent here to do with this _hero _will only get him killed just like it did ten years ago."

"Grr...I know...that my past self couldn't have given Ganondorf power! Why would I do that?" Zelda asked as her clone applied more pressure to her body.

"That's what I wold told princess! Apparently it was her fault that Ganondorf gained the power to overwhelm and kill Link. But you know none of that matters because even if you two do manage to get to him. You can't kill him. He's too powerful. And besides we wouldn't want the girl of tragedy to bring tragedy upon us too!" She laughed and got off Zelda.

"Come on Dark! We delivered the message to the disaster princess and hero. Lets go."

"Awh? Already? I wanted my little brother here dead, after all its also his fault that he isn't strong enough to protect anyone. He rushed me while his home is burning! What a hero! Letting people die like that, I guess not having parents do that to ya haha! Lets go" The Dark link kicked Link's body hard who was guarding making Link kneel down in pain.

The two then walked forward and grabbed the jewels that made them and opened up a dark portal for the both of them and with a smirk and wave disappeared. Leaving our heroes freshly beat and hurt inside and out.

"L-link...are you okay?" Zelda crawled over to an injured Link. "L-link? Answer me!" Zelda recalled her clone's words...this is her fault. Her coming here caused the village to be found. Her being alive will get people hurt. She definitely received Ganondorf's message. He will make sure to try to get in Zelda and Link's head. She doesn't know if what they said was true but, one thing was clear to her. Ganondorf plans to lie out body bags every step of the way of their journey. To make sure...Zelda understands...her existence is a tragedy.

Link was unconscious from tiredness and pain. She decided to carry Link eastward like Link told her to go leaving behind the burning village and sounds of screams. She knew she and Link had to survive...even if their existence..might cause many more people to die. But now Zelda sympathized with Link...she wanted revenge too. She didn't want this to happen ever again. But she knew...deep down that Ganondorf plans to kill anyone who tries to help them or anyone that so much as supports them. The Era of Tragedy.

"Come on Link...We gotta keep moving...don't let what they said get to you...i'm sure...your mother...my past self...didn't cause all of this right? No way right? Right...?" Tears flowed from her eyes as she walked forward carrying Link. WHo she noticed like her, was crying. They both felt pain in their hearts that they knew wouldn't ever disappear. They will soon realize, that indeed tragedy will follow them everywhere they go...just like a shadow.

And when Zelda asked if her past self truly caused all of this. She wondered...why is it even she can't make herself believe that is true. She hears echoes in her mind that sounds like her voice and Link's.

"Oh Link...i'm so sorry...i'm so sorry.. this...this is all my fault! Triforce of wisdom...the wisest in all the land of Hyrule! Yet i'm too stupid to see such obvious things in front of me...why did you take that hit for me Link? You would still be able to live and breathe. You deserve happiness much more than I do! All I do is make you do the things I cannot do..."

"No..."

Don't push yourself Link! You're too hurt and-"

He raised his hand off my face to hush me. And opened his eye, and began to move his mouth slowly. Fumbling over his words trying to speak.

"Princess...Zelda...don't blame yourself...I am at fault here. I could not protect you this time. I'm hopeless. I was able to save you but costed the life of so many others...how...how? How am I still alive? I don't deserve to still see...my angel here in this world do I? Hmm...maybe I do...because right now my angel is crying right before my eyes...I gotta try..and make her smile..."

And the voiced stopped as well as she did.

"Was that...me...and Link...from ten years ago...his parents...?" Zelda eyed a sleeping Link who was still crying and mumbling...

"Mommy...don't go...why...do you have to become a star?"

Zelda patted Link's head who carried tears in his eyes and carried on through the forest heading to the Eastern Forest. The place where the the gate between the Minish World and the Real world lie. Their next destination...and this is still only the beginning of their legends...their own tragedy!

**Oh snap! Dark Link and Dark Zelda appeared! Everyone has to confront themselves eventually? Will tragedy always befall Zelda on her quest with Link? Did her past self really cause all of this? Find out next time! Leave a review about what you thought, favorite if you like the story, and follow to keep up the dramatic series!**

**Next Time: Escape the Minish World!**


End file.
